Country
A Country is the basic playing-level entity in the game. A player controls a single country for the duration of the game, and each country is independently controlled. While certain countries may, through a variety of means, have certain aspects of their nation under the control of another, each remains sovereign and ultimately may choose its own path and reap the consequences of its decisions. Major nations * Australia * Canada * Communist China is an asian country and (as you can tell by the name) its government is communist. After Japan surrenders World War II, Japan gave up all of their annexed territories including China. Mao Zedong was influenced with the ideologies with communism and turned China socialist. China was mostly allies with the Soviet union but due to conflicts on dealing with government, China's friendship slowly declined. Today, China is still communist and they are treating Hong Kong like Shit. * France is major nation in most scenarios (all but 1941), France is a traditional powerhouse struggling to retain or recover her position amongst nations. Earlier scenarios center around the need to confront and defend against Germany, while later one are more focused on recovering the French nation after German occupation. * Germany is the most widely played country, and is a major country in all scenario except the 1945 Doomsday one. Germany has a strong economy and capable technology harnessed by a government that is able to use it authoritatively. In later scenarios, she has bitten off a bit more than she can handle, and the Allies finally besiege the country and force its fall. * Italy is a major nation in the early scenarios (1936 to 1941) until she finally is devastated in the middle of World War II. Italy is hobbled from the beginning by antiquated technology and industry, as well as a military that is not fully efficient. Under capable leadership, however, Italy may be able to leverage her strengths to become a serious world contender. * Japan is an asian nation in the pacific ocean. They've mostly became isolated until the United States forced them to trade. Because of not having natural recourses, Japan invaded Korea and Northern China. When Japan attack Pearl Harbor due to the US cutting trade oil, the US declared war on Japan. In 1945, Japan surrenders and began rebuilding the economy. Japan is currently the 3rd largest country in the world. * Nationalist China is an embattled nation which has a significant role in each of the full scenarios. Faced with rivals within China as well as threats from outside her borders, the Nationalists ultimately failed to secure control of China. * Poland was considered a powerful nation prior to the start of the war. While it suffered many of the same problems as France, its largest problem was its virtual isolation from its allies when it faced the first German blitzkrieg. After the war, Poland reemerged to again have a significant seat amongst the powerful nations of the Cold War. * Romania is a major nation only in the 1945 Doomsday scenario, where it plays a pivotal role in the early days of the Cold War. * Soviet Union is one of the world's larger powers, and one that Germany was unable to subdue during the war, the USSR is a major nation in every full scenario. The country has a life and death struggle with the Germans but even after seizing Berlin, Russia finds another major enemy awaiting in the form of former Allies. * United Kingdom is leader of the Allies is a major nation option in each of the full scenarios. Perhaps the most obvious trait of the nation is England's reliance on her strong Navy to both protect her ties to her empire and the Commonwealth, as well as enforce the watery protection provided by her island status. However, just as vital are England's diplomatic ties, for it is alliance-building that will ultimately allow her to prevail. * United States is the most powerful of the Western nations begins early scenarios still slumbering, but in later scenarios, America establishes herself as a leader of the Western world, first in defeating the Axis powers, then in facing the Soviets after the war. Top notch science and industry allow her to massive might when she has the mind to. Category:Countries